חקירת דומא
thumb|250px|ימין| thumb|ימין|צומת מורשה נחסמה הלילה לזמן קצר ביותר בהפגנה נגד העינויים בארגון חוננו אומרים בתגובה: "הדברים אליהם נחשפנו בתיק הזה הם מזעזעים ונוראים. הגורמים האחראים חצו את כל הקווים והחליטו לשפוך דמם של נערים יהודים פשוטו כמשמעו. זהו ליקוי מאורות שחווה מדינת ישראל, ולצערנו לא נראה מי שלוקח אחריות על ההשלכות הצפויות של המהלכים הללו על החברה בישראל". שה' יתברך יפדה את הנערים בקרוב ויוציאם מאפלה לאורה לחיים טובים ולשלום. :אלישע חיים בן נעמה לאה. :חנוך בן חסיה ענת . :עמירם בן נורית - כנראה נמצא בסכנת חיים!! :משה בן רבקה. :צור ישראל בן דליה :וכן להתפלל שהרשעים שאחראים לעינויים יבואו על עונשם. * באופן יותר מורחב בכתובת אליבי: היו בצפת ! אביו של אחד העצורים:לרוב החשודים יש אליבי מוכח, אבל זה לא מעניין אותם. אחר כך אמרו לו בוא ותחתום. הוא שאל 'איך אני אחתום? אתם הרי יודעים שלא עשיתי את זה', אז מחזירים אותו לעינוי ומה באשר לאליבי עבור החשודים? האב מספר כי אכן ישנם טיעוני אליבי למרבית החשודים, אך הדבר אינו מביא את המערכת לחשיבה מחודשת. "לרוב החשודים יש אליבי מוכח, אבל זה לא מעניין אותם. השב"כ כנראה מנצל את המעצר לצרכים נוספים, לחפש אישומים נוספים כדי שבכל זאת לא יצאו בלי כלום לאחר שכבר הודיעו לאורך כל הדרך על פריצת דרך בפרשה החשובה הזו, http://www.inn.co.il/News/News.aspx/312418 אספר על אחת העובדות שנחשפו – הושיבו את בני אזוק בידיו ורגליו על כיסא ללא משענת וכופפו אותו לאחור. כך הוא צריך להחזיק את גבו בדרישה שיודה. הוא אמר להם 'מה אתם רוצים שאודה?'. כך מתנהלת החקירה. אחר כך אמרו לו בוא ותחתום. הוא שאל 'איך אני אחתום? אתם הרי יודעים שלא עשיתי את זה', אז מחזירים אותו לעינוי. כמו בשיטות העינוי של האינקוויזיציה thumb|564px|מרכז| עשרות הפגינו היום מול ביתו של השופט ארז נוריאלי thumb|350px|ימין| עשרות הפגינו היום מול ביתו של השופט ארז נוריאלי במחאה על המשך ההתעללות בנערים בשבכ כ-60 מפגינים הגיעו אל מול ביתו של השופט ארז נוריאלי עם שלטים: :"יהודי לא מענה יהודי" :"הנער בכה מענים אותי, איך אתה ישן בלילה" :"איפה הצדק?! ילדים מעונים באישור השופט" :השכנים גילו התעניינות וקיבלו תמליל מהעדות של הדיון. :אמנם זמן קצר לפני ההפגנה פורסם ב"וואלה" שביתו של השופט בשיפוצים אך שכן שיצא אל הפעילים סיפר כי אשתו והילדים בבית ולא רוצים לצאת החוצה. :כזכור השופט נוריאלי שמע את אחד הנערים אשר ניסה להתאבד בעקבות ההתעללות בחקירות ואף על פי כן נתן אור ירוק להמשכן. הקש על התמונה ותוכל לקרוא בבהירות את הפרוטוקול 567896a70523e08f.jpg 567896b805423703.jpg מסיבת העיתונאים thumb|ימין|335 px עו"ד עדי קידר מארגון חוננו: "היום הוא יום עצוב למערכת המשפט ואכיפת החוק בישראל. היום בעצם המדינה החליטה לראשונה בתולדותיה להפוך למדינה אחרת, מדינה שאנחנו לא היינו רוצים להתגורר בה, מדינה שבה חדר חקירות של שב"כ הוא מקום שלנחקר אין שום זכות וניתן לעשות בו ובגופו ככל העולה על דעתו של החוקר. אין דין ואין דיין והכל על מנת לספק רצונות של אנשים במערכת אכיפת החוק. אתמול קצת לאחר חצות, לאחר 21 יום שבהם נמנע מפגש מקטין, אני נפגשתי איתו ואני מכיר את הקטין הזה ומיד כשראיתי אותו, הבנתי שאני לא רואה את אותו אדם שאני מכיר, אלא אני רואה אדם אחר לחלוטין, אדם שקרה לו משהו קשה מאוד. לאחר מספר דקות התברר לי שלאחר שבועות של חקירות, בשלב מסוים, גורמים בכירים ביותר בשב"כ נכנסו לחדרי החקירות והחלו בשיטות קשות של עינויים, אלימות פיזית מזעזעת שכמותה לא שמענו במדינת ישראל, בטח לא בקטינים ובטח לא בנסיבות בהן אנחנו עוסקים. הכאב הגדול שלנו הוא שבכל המהלך הזה, מערכת המשפט עצמה שתמיד היתה בעינינו זו שצריכה לאזן ולשמור על הגבולות ולבקר את התנהלות הרשויות היתה פה יד אחת עם אותן מערכות. אותו קטין שבשלב ראשון נחקר שעות על גבי שעות, נמנעה ממנו שינה בצורה חסרת תקדים. בשלב מסוים כשהוא אזוק בידיו ורגליו נכנסים אותם חוקרים בכירים ביותר, ומתחילים כל אחד בדרכו לבצע תקיפות אכזריות. האחד תוקף אותו באברים רגישים בגוף בצורה קשה, והשני משנה את תנוחת ישיבתו על הכסא בעודו כפות עד שבשלב מסוים הוא הפסיק להרגיש את הגפיים שלו. כמובן שסטירות ובעיטות היו כבר דבר שנהיה שגרתי. בשלב מסוים הקטין מאבד את שפיותו, והוא מתחיל לצרוח ולבכות בחדר החקירות בצורה שהוא מאבד את עשתונותיו. קטין אחר במשך כ-3 יממות כמעט ולא ישן, ואלו דברים שנאמרו מפיו גם לבית המשפט שלא נתן דעתו לנושא. לאחר אותן שעות של מניעת שינה, כשהוא נרדם מטבע הדברים, החלו החוקרים למתוח את ראשו לאחור באופן שגרם לו לכאבים קשים ביותר. הוא כמעט איבד את הכרתו, והוא הקיא בצורה קשה. רופא שראה אותו אמר שהוא צריך מנוחה ושהוא אינו כשיר לחקירה, אך הוא הוחזר באופן מיידי לחדר החקירות וההתעללות נמשכה. דברים אלו הם רק קצה של התעללות נמשכת באותם חשודים, חלקם קטינים וחלקם בגירים. הדברים קשים לשמיעה וקשים לתיאור. אני שואל את אותם אנשים אלימים, האם הם יוכלו להישיר מבט להורים של אותם ילדים, להסתכל עליהם בעניים ולתת איזשהוא הסבר, אם אפשר בכלל לחשוב על הסבר לדברים הללו? כנראה שלדבר הזה לא תהיה תשובה". עו"ד איתמר בן גביר: "לפי החומר שבידיים שלנו נכון לרגע זה, הרצח בדומא טרם פוענח. לפי החומר שמצוי בידינו יש בידי הרשות החוקרת ראיות שאולי יכולים להגיש איתם כתב אישום על עבירות של נזק לרכוש. אני כמובן לא יודע מה יקרה בימים הקרובים אך מה שברור הוא שנפל דבר בישראל. מדינת ישראל עד החקירה הזאת התהדרה בדמוקרטיה. מדינת ישראל עד החקירה הזאת התהדרה בזכויות אזרח. מדינת ישראל היא אותה מדינה שרק לפני כמה חודשים שכאשר מחבל נאלח רץ עם סכין אחרי יהודים בפסגת זאב, ראש הממשלה נתן הוראה מפורשת: תציגו אותו לציבור ותראו אותו כשהוא אוכל ארוחה הגונה כי יש דמוקרטיה בישראל. אחרי החקירה כאן אין דמוקרטיה. זהו יום שחור לדמוקרטיה הישראלית. אם אנשי שב"כ מרשים לעצמם להתעלל לפגוע ולהרביץ ולתת אגרופים וללחוץ על נקודות רגישות בגוף של נערים, שלא יספרו לכם על דמוקרטיה ושאנשי זכויות האזרח לא יגלגלו עיניים. דמוקרטיה וזכויות אזרח אינם מילים מהמילון. לצערינו בתי המשפט נתנו לחוקרים קרדיט מוגזם מדי. אנו דורשים שההתעללות הזו תיפסק והבשורה שיוצאת מכאן היום זה שהרצח בדומא לא פוענח נכון להיום, אבל מה שכן פוענח זה שאנשי השב"כ מכים ומתעללים ואין מי שיתן את הדין. אנו דורשים שהשופטים יהיו אקטיבים ולא רק ירשמו פרוטוקול. כשילד עומד בפני שופט ואומר מכים בי ומתעללים בי אנו מצפים מהשופט לעצור את החקירה ולקרוא לממונה על החקירה לתת תשובות". עו"ד אביחי חג'בי: "צדק צריך לרדוף בצדק. במהלך כל התקופה השב"כ צייר מצג כאילו מדובר כאן בפצצה מתקתקת, כאשר לאורך כל התקופה אנו מדברים כאן על דבר שכבר התרחש. בכל התקופה שבה החשודים עצורים, חוקרי השב"כ מקבלים את כל הקרדיט כאשר דבר כזה לא היה ולא נברא. במהלך החקירות מתבצעות גם פגיעות פיזיות וגם פגיעות נפש. מה שווה אותה גרסה שניתנה לאחר חקירה שמקומה בימי הביניים ולא בשנת 2015, אם תוגש לבית המשפט? אבל אני אומר לעצמי מה אני מצפה מחוקרי השב"כ כאשר גורם בכיר במערכת המשפט בישראל באותה נשימה אומר שלא חסרים עורכי דין לא לחמאס ולא לארגון חוננו. מה אני מצפה מאותם חוקרים כאשר מי שנותן את ההוראות אומר את הדברים הללו באותו משפט? אני סבור שנחצו כאן כל הקווים האדומים ואני לא בטוח שחציית הקווים האדומים תביא לפענוח ותועלת בסופו של דבר, כי יהיה צורך לבחון האם אותן גרסאות אם נמסרו, נמסרו באופן חופשי ומרצון". עו"ד דוד הלוי: "אני רוצה להתייחס דווקא למערכת המשפט והביקורת השיפוטית. מדינת ישראל בהיותה דמוקרטיה מתהדרת בחוק הנוער, חוק המעצרים וחוק יסוד כבוד האדם וחירותו. כאשר המערכת המשפטית צריכה לרסן ולבקר את מי שמבצע את החקירות. במקרה שלנו החקירות בוצעו בידי שירות הביטחון הכללי שלגביו כבר נאמר בבג"ץ העינויים שהוא נוקט בעינויים דרך קבע. מערכת המשפט כאן התגלתה במערומיה כי אנחנו ראינו כאן כיצד קטינים נמצאים 21 יום ללא עורך דין ואף אחד לא פצה פה. איפה כל הארגונים? איפה המועצה לשלום הילד? איפה ארגוני השמאל שדואגים כשמדובר בעצירים ביטחוניים ערבים? בית המשפט אישר כאן בעשרות הליכים שיפוטיים את כל מה שהשב"כ ביקש ובכך הפך בית המשפט לחותמת גומי. הדבר החמור מכל, שהדברים ניתנו והאישורים ניתנו כאשר במהלך החקירה ננקטו עינויים, ונעשה שימוש במניעת המפגש ובמעצר כאמצעי לחץ, חד וחלק. כאשר הם ראו שהימים חולפים והלחץ גובר הדבר האחרון שבו החליטו לנקוט זה אלימות פיזית ולחץ נפשי מאוד מאוד קשה על בחורים צעירים. בדרך הזו לא משיגים תוצאות. במדינת ישראל יש מקרי רצח, ומקרי רצח מזעזעים. אנחנו לא שומעים שלוקחים את אותם חשודים ומכים אותם. לא בדרך הזאת מפענחים פשעים". עו"ד קידר הוסיף: "צר לנו לאכזב את שר הביטחון, אך ההצהרות הבלתי אחראיות שלו אינן נכונות, וככל הנראה עניינו של דומא, שכל ההתעללות הזו היתה בגינה, גוסס והולך להסתיים, אך ככל הנראה ההתעללות הזו גרמה להצפתם של אירועים נוספים ויתכן שחלק מהחשודים קשרו עצמם לנושאים נוספים ויצטרכו לבחון אותם. להבנתנו לא ברור בכלל האם הגרסאות שנמסרו מחוברות למציאות. אחד החשודים שהחל לספר סיפורי מעשיות, הדבר היה רק מתוך אותם עינויים שהוא עבר. הנער הזה לא יכל להעלות על דעתו לחזור לאותה התעללות בחדרי החקירות. אני מזכיר שלקחו פה משפחות והתעללו בהן. בני משפחה שלא קשורים לעניין התמוטטו בחדרי חקירות ובבתי משפט ונזקקו לטיפול רפואי ונפשי. אני רוצה שתחשבו אם הורים שלא קשורים לעניין לחלוטין, רבנים ונשות חינוך, התעללו בהם בצורה כה קשה ומבזה, אז מה עברו אותם נערים" אין צדק בבית המשפט לנוער אין צדק בבתי המשפט לנוער. השופטת ג'ויה סקפה שפירא מירושלים אישרה למשטרה להפעיל על קטינים מתחת לגיל 18 שימוש בכוח העולה עד כדי עינויים פיסיים ברמה גבוהה, כולל מניעת שינה, מניעת אוכל, ייבוש בחדרי החקירה עד עילפון, קללות, השפלות, בעיטות לאשכים, בעיטות לתחת, נעיצת דוקרנים במרפקים ובצלעות. המדובר בנער עמירם בן אוליאל. על פי אתר הקול היהודי, בן אוליאל הוא אחד מארבעת הנערים היושבים במרתפי חקירות, ומנסים לאלץ אותם להודות תחת עינויים בשריפת בית של ערבים, עם הערבים בתוכו - פרשת דומא ודוובשה. בן אוליאל שפורסם כי הוא בן 20 אולם הוא קטין, מגבעות בנימין נעצר בעקבות צו הבאה וסירב להכיר בסמכות בית המשפט ודרש להישפט בפני בית דין תורני. "החוק היחיד שמחייב אותנו הוא חוק התורה", אמרו חבריו. "אנו גאים בו על כך שמוכן לשלם את המחיר על הנאמנות לתורה". שופטת בית משפט השלום לנוער בירושלים, ג'ויה סקפה שפירא, החליטה לעצור אותו עד לתום ההליכים נגדו, וזאת עד שיסכים למלא אחר תנאי השחרור שהציבה בפניו. לעמירם בן אוליאל, המתגורר בגבעת גאולת ציון שבגוש שילה, מיוחסים מספר כתבי אישום בנושאים לאומניים. השופטת שפירא הורתה כי על הצעיר להפקיד סכום על סך 9,000 ₪, התחייבות להתייצב בפני דיונים והפקדת ערבות צד ג' בידי שני ערבים על סך 10,000 ₪ כל אחד. כאמור, הצעיר, שיוצג בדיון על ידי עורך הדין איציק בם, סירב להכיר בסמכות בית המשפט ונשאר במעצר. העיתונאי ריצ'ארד סילברשטיין כתב בגרסה האנגלית: "This is the first known picture of Amiram Benoliel, a Dawabsheh terror suspect, whose ID is under Shabak gag order. The Israeli settler terror lobby is sabotaging the case against the murderers and the prosecution may end with nothing unless the world takes notice". זה מה שקורה במדינה שבה חלה אנומליה בעבודת המשטרה. במקום לצאת לשטח ולגבות עדויות, השוטרים מחפשים לעשות קיצור דרך ולהפליל באמצעות סחיטת הודיות באיומים, כי שופטי ישראל עדיין מאמינים שהודייה היא מלכת ההרשעות. כדאי ששרת המשפטים תפנים שכשאומרים השופטים שלא צריך עבודה משטרתית, צריך רק להביא הודיות, השוטרים יעשו הכל כדי להוציא את ההודיות, גם אם הם צריכים לבעוט באשכים". https://www.facebook.com/richard.silverstein?fref=ts http://wp.me/p4qMXR-1GL. השופטת ג'ויה סקפה שפירא מירושלים אישרה למשטרה להפעיל על קטינים מתחת לגיל 18 שימוש בכוח העולה עד כדי עינויים פיסיים ברמה גבוהה, כולל מניעת שינה, מניעת אוכל, ייבוש בחדרי החקירה עד עילפון, קללות, השפלות, בעיטות לאשכים, בעיטות לתחת, נעיצת דוקרנים במרפקים ובצלעות. המדובר בנער עמירם בן אוליאל. על פי אתר הקול היהודי, בן אוליאל הוא אחד מארבעת הנערים היושבים במרתפי חקירות, ומנסים לאלץ אותם להודות תחת עינויים בשריפת בית של ערבים, עם הערבים בתוכו - פרשת דומא ודוובשה. בן אוליאל שפורסם כי הוא בן 20 אולם הוא קטין, מגבעות בנימין נעצר בעקבות צו הבאה וסירב להכיר בסמכות בית המשפט ודרש להישפט בפני בית דין תורני. "החוק היחיד שמחייב אותנו הוא חוק התורה", אמרו חבריו. "אנו גאים בו על כך שמוכן לשלם את המחיר על הנאמנות לתורה". שופטת בית משפט השלום לנוער בירושלים, ג'ויה סקפה שפירא, החליטה לעצור אותו עד לתום ההליכים נגדו, וזאת עד שיסכים למלא אחר תנאי השחרור שהציבה בפניו. לעמירם בן אוליאל, המתגורר בגבעת גאולת ציון שבגוש שילה, מיוחסים מספר כתבי אישום בנושאים לאומניים. השופטת שפירא הורתה כי על הצעיר להפקיד סכום על סך 9,000 ₪, התחייבות להתייצב בפני דיונים והפקדת ערבות צד ג' בידי שני ערבים על סך 10,000 ₪ כל אחד. כאמור, הצעיר, שיוצג בדיון על ידי עורך הדין איציק בם, סירב להכיר בסמכות בית המשפט ונשאר במעצר. העיתונאי ריצ'ארד סילברשטיין כתב בגרסה האנגלית: "This is the first known picture of Amiram Benoliel, a Dawabsheh terror suspect, whose ID is under Shabak gag order. The Israeli settler terror lobby is sabotaging the case against the murderers and the prosecution may end with nothing unless the world takes notice". זה מה שקורה במדינה שבה חלה אנומליה בעבודת המשטרה. במקום לצאת לשטח ולגבות עדויות, השוטרים מחפשים לעשות קיצור דרך ולהפליל באמצעות סחיטת הודיות באיומים, כי שופטי ישראל עדיין מאמינים שהודייה היא מלכת ההרשעות. כדאי ששרת המשפטים תפנים שכשאומרים השופטים שלא צריך עבודה משטרתית, צריך רק להביא הודיות, השוטרים יעשו הכל כדי להוציא את ההודיות, גם אם הם צריכים לבעוט באשכים". https://www.facebook.com/richard.silverstein?fref=ts * המקור תגובת הרב זלמן מלמד אם ימשכו העינויים - יש להפסיק לתמוך בממשלה הרב זלמן ברוך מלמד, מהרבנים הבכירים בציונות הדתית, קורא לחברי הכנסת לקיים את מצוות "פיקוח נפש" ולפעול לעצירת העינויים בשב"כ. מה יש לאיילת שקד להגיד שקד נשאלה גם על העדויות על עינויים שעוברים עצורי פרשת דומא. "בסמכותי לוודא שלא עוברים על החוק ושלא מפרים זכויות נחקרים. פניתי ליועמ"ש ולראש השב''כ מספר פעמים ושניהם התחייבו שהכול על פי החוק ובפיקוח בית המשפט. "אני יודעת שהחקירה לא פשוטה ונוקטים שם באמצעים שלא נקטו עד היום בחקירות", סיפרה שרת המשפטים. הם טוענים שיש את הסיבות הנכונות ובתי המשפט אישרו את זה. אני יודעת שזה קשה. הם עובדים מעל הקצה של הספקטרום. מכל המידע שהגיע אליי זה במסגרת החוק. מעבר לזה אני לא יכולה להוסיף בפורום הזה". *ערוץ שבע שעת מבחן למעמד השב"כ בצחבור הדתי לאומי * פרשת הרצח בדומא: שעת מבחן למעמד השב"כ בציבור הדתי-לאומי בכותרת נאמר:פרסום הפרטים צפוי לגרור קרב על הנרטיב: בימין יטענו שהעובדה שהחשודים לא הודו אפילו תחת עינויים מלמדת שהשב"כ הלך רחוק מדי, בעוד בארגון יבליטו את חיסול תשתית הטרור היהודי חיים לוינסון כתב בעיתון הארץ : "לפרשה הנוכחית, שפרטיה אסורים עדיין בפרסום וסופה לא ידוע, יהיו השלכות רחבות על מעמדו של השב"כ בציבור הדתי־לאומי והמתנחלי. בשירות רואים כערך חשוב את הקשר עם ההתיישבות הממוסדת, ועוסקים בהסברה על פעילותם הממלכתית מתוך רצון לקבל את הלגיטימציה, ואולי גם את המודיעין, לפעול נגד הקיצוניים. החקירה האגרסיבית הנוכחית מערערת במעט את האמון הזה. כבר באמצע החקירה, בצעד נדיר, נפגש בכיר בשב"כ עם הנהגת יישוב שביקשה להלין על יחס הארגון לבן היישוב שנעצר, נחקר ושוחרר. מפגשים אלו יהיו כנראה קדימונים להמשך. החשוד מחקירת דומא מדבר: ''בעטו בי, סטרו לי, טלטלו אותי *יאיר שקדי מאתר רוטר נט 22 דצמבר 2015 אחד משני העצורים בפרשת הצתת בית משפחת דוואבשה בדומא ששוחררו אמש למעצר בית, מספר על אלימות בחדרי החקירות. בריאיון בלעדי הוא מדבר על מכות, טלטולים ומניעת שינה בידי חוקרי השב"כ במסגרת אחת החקירות המסובכות של מערכת הביטחון בתקופה האחרונה בלעדי: י' נחקר במשך שמונה ימים באחת מפרשיות הטרור היהודי החמורות ביותר שהיו בישראל. בריאיון בלעדי לחדשות 2 הוא מספר את מה שניתן להגיד על מאחורי הקלעים של חקירת שב"כ לפיענוח הצתת בית משפחת דוואבשה בדומא. "עצרו אותי ביום ראשון בבוקר", שחזר. "חסמו אותי ברחוב קטן בשכונה בירושלים. פתאום צצו אנשים על אזרחי ותקפו אותי, שמו לי אזיקים על הידיים. החוקר אמר לי שאני חשוד ברצח ובהצתה". "מרגע שנכנסתי למתחם שב"כ, כל עובד שם ניסה לדובב אותי", סיפר י' על החקירה. "בשלב הראשוני הם רצו רק שאדבר איתם, שאצור איתם קשר כלשהו. לא דיברתי איתם מילה. החוקר התחיל לשאול אותי, תספר לנו איך אתה קשור לדומא. על הפעילות האלימה שלך, על החברים שלך, אין לך כבר מה להפסיד. כל החברים שלך פתחו עליך כבר". י', בן 24, עלה מברית המועצות לבדו. אתמול (ראשון) הוא שוחרר למעצר בית באזור השפלה. לדבריו לאחר מספר ימי חקירה שבהם שתק, הבהירו לו החוקרים שהוא עצמו אינו חשוד ברצח, אולם להערכתם הוא מחזיק במידע על מי שיכולים לעמוד בימים הקרובים בפני כתבי אישום. הוא טען שחלק ניכר מהחקירות כללו גם אמצעים פיזיים של טלטולים וסטירות. "מהרגע שהגעתי לחקירה, חקרו אותי בסביבות שש פעמים, כמעט לא נתנו לי לישון", טען י'. "מה שאני זוכר שהיה זה חקירות ארוכות, במשך שלוש ארבע שעות, עם רגליים קשורות מאחורי הכסא שמחובר לרצפה. הם בעטו בי ברגליים, סטרו לי, הרימו לי את הראש בכוח, טלטלו אותי". לדבריו, גם כשהוחזק בתא מעצר מרוחק הוא הוכה בידי מדובבים שהוכנסו לתאו שטענו שהם חושדים בו שיספר דברים שראה ושמע בתא. בתמורה - הם דרשו שגם הוא יספר דברים אפלים מעברו. "אחד מהם תפס אותי במעיל, הרים אותי כמה פעמים", אמר. "הוא דפק לי את הראש בקיר, ואז באיזשהו שלב נתן לי מכות באשכים". "מדומא נותרה דממה" "נוכחנו לדעת ששירות הביטחון הכללי יעשה הכל אבל הכל להוציא הודאות שווא מהחשודים או מהעצורים שנמצאו", אמר פרקליטו של י', עורך דין אביחי חג'בי. "גם אם אותה הודאה תוצא מעצור כזה או אחר, האם הוא יפיג את הספק בליבו של כל אחד, האם הוא ביצע את העבירה? אני יכול רק לומר דבר אחד - מדומא נותרה דממה". משב"כ נמסר בתגובה: "לנוכח האיום הביטחוני המשמעותי הנשקף מפעילותם בשטח של חברי ההתארגנות והחובה לסכל מבעוד מועד את כוונתם להמשיך ולבצע פיגועי טרור חמורים העלולים להוביל לפגיעות בנפש, נעצרו לחקירה מספר פעילים מרכזיים בהתארגנות הטרור, ואלה נחקרו באופן אינטנסיבי. שירות הביטחון הכללי הינו ארגון ממלכתי וכל פעולותיו מבצוצעות על פי דין. חקירות השב"כ מתנהלות בהתאם להוראות החוק והפסיקה ונותונות ללפיקוח היועמ"ש, פרקליטות המדינה ובתי המשפט". בתגובה לטענות נגד שב"כ, פנתה שרת המשפטים איילת שקד לראש הממשלה נתניהו לכנס דיון דחוף בוועדת השרים לענייני השב"כ, שם היא מבקשת לברר אם הטענות נכונות ששבכ משתמש בסטירות ובטלטולים. קריאתה של שקד מבוססת על פסיקת בג"ץ משנת 99' לפיו שימוש באמצעים אלימים בחקירות מותר רק במקרים של 'פצצות מתקתקות' ולא בחקירת אירועי עבר. * לצפיה הערה שקבלתי כל העסק מסריח ולא רק מעשר הדלקה. ייתכן וזאת מחתרת יהודית אך איני שולל פרובוקציה פלסתינית.....הם המרוויחים עיקרים. תגובה קורא לכתבה בעיתון הארץ "גם השואה בוצעה בהתאם לחוק שהיה בזמנו. האם עונו או לא עונו, זו השאלה החוק, בג״צ ועברייני שלטון החוק אינם מעל החוק אלא בסך הכל משרתיו. חזקה על כולנו שהשבכ מבצע את עבודתו בנאמנות ולא עובר על החוק, אבל מאחר שכבר דלפו עובדות מטרידות ביותר מן הראוי לתת תשובות מלאות וישירות במקום לאקוניות ומניפולטיבית כמו שביבי נתן. אם העצירים עונו פיזית, גם אם זה בהתאם לאיזה חוק חסוי וממילא בלתי חוקתי בעליל, יש להעמיד לדין את הפושעים שביצעו את זה ואת הפרקליטים והשופטים שחיפו על זה. אם החקירה בוצעה תוך הפעלת אמצעים שלא כללו אלימות פיזית, ולא כללו שיטות חקירה פסולות בעליל, אז יש לחזק את ידי החוקרים ולתמוך בהם, כדי שמבצעי הפשע הנוראי הזה יורחקו מהציבור לעד. אסור להתבלבל: מטרה ראויה אינה מכשירה ביצוע פשעים נגד האזרחים שאותם השבכ מחוייב לשרת. חובת הנאמנות של חוקרים כלפי הנחקרים לא פחותה מחובת הנאמנות שלהם כלפי הקרבנות. ומעילה באמון הזה והפרות משמעותה בגידה במולדת ובתכלית לקיומה של המדינה כולה. אני מאוד מקווה שמבצעי הפשע הנוראי הם אלה שנתפסו ונחקרים כעת. אבל גם אם יסתבר שלא אז צריך להודות לשבכ שהוא לפחות מנסה ולא מחפה. לקחיהו 04" * ברק רביד וחיים לוינסון נתניהו על הטענות לעינוי החשודים ברצח בדומא: "כל החקירות מתבצעות בהתאם לחוק" רה"מ אמר כי "החוק הוא אותו חוק ליהודים, ערבים, נוצרים וצ'רקסים". שרת המשפטים ביקשה ממנו לכנס את ועדת השרים לענייני שב"כ ולדון באמצעים המופעלים בחקירת דומא תגובה לכתבה ב-YNET חג'בי סיפר כי מרשו נשלח למתקן כליאה מרוחק והותקף על ידי אסירים שהיו עמו בתא במטרה לגרום לו לדבר, אולם במכתב הבהיר עו"ד חג'בי כי מדובר במדובבים משטרתיים. "ה'אסירים' (מדובבים) הטיחו את ראשו, תפסו בצווארו, והיכו אותו באשכיו", סיפר. בנוסף הבהיר הפרקליט כי "במהלך כל חקירותיו על ידי חוקרי השב"כ החלו האחרונים לכנות אותו בשמות גנאי כגון 'רוסי מסריח', 'גוי', כל הרוסיות זונות', 'זבל', 'אימא שלך נוצרייה זונה', ועוד כל מיני קללות שאפילו הנייר אינו סובל". על מקרים אלו כתב עו"ד חג'בי: "דומה כי חקירה שכזו מקומה בימי הביניים ולא בישראל של שנת 2015". * רעות רימרמן, רועי ינובסקי, אלישע בן קימון ומורן אזולאי http://www.ynet.co.il/articles/0,7340,L-4742100,00.html ראשי שב"כ לשעבר סולדים מהמחאה נגד הארגון: "מכות וסטירות? קשקוש מוחלט"] 4 ראשי שב"כ בעבר קוראים בשיחות עם ynet להגנה על הארגון, בעקבות ההפגנות והאמירות הקשות נגד חוקרי החשודים היהודים ברצח משפחת דוואבשה. פרי טוען כי אין עינויים, אילון מוטרד מהאבחנות, גילון מאוכזב מהתגובה המאוחרת של נתניהו ודיכטר מגדיר את החשודים "מטורפים" קטגוריה:הטרור הערבי